


Ocean [vid]

by shinyjenni



Category: Stardust (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/pseuds/shinyjenni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You won me over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



> For frith_in_thorns, Festivids 2013! Thanks to purplefringe for betaing. :D

**Ocean**  
**Music:** Cerys Matthews  
**Content notes:** none  
**Download:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/3dhd9fjmp0v7ebu/Stardust_-_Ocean_-_shinyjenni.mp4) (2:06 minutes, 34MB) | [subtitles](http://www.mediafire.com/download/igaakzoam1lgkor/Stardust_-_Ocean_-_shinyjenni.srt)  
**Streaming:** [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/85028333) (password: sweetgravity) | [Youtube](http://youtu.be/y-dmrT6k4_E)  
**Also at:** [Dreamwidth](http://shinyjenni.dreamwidth.org/214349.html) | [Livejournal](http://shinyjenni.livejournal.com/190662.html) | [Tumblr](http://usuallyhats.tumblr.com/post/76149312536/ocean-music-by-cerys-matthews-stardust)


End file.
